One method for improving bipolar transistor performance is to reduce the geometry of the transistors by scaling. However, as the size of bipolar transistors has decreased, a point has been reached where changes in performance are different than expected. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.